


Ornaments

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Series: Advent 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Fluff, Genderbent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Deanna prepare for their first Christmas at their new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornaments

“What are you staring at?” Jo looked over at De, brow arched and hand on her hip with a strand of lights in her hand. The tree in front of her only had the lights half way up and she’d been working on getting them to the top. 

De blinked and looked down at the box in her hand. They’d bought a wide range of ornaments to make sure the tree wouldn’t be sparse, though De had wanted to wait until after the lights and garland had been settled among all the needled branches. “Just taking it all in. This is our first Christmas like this. Settled and with an actual tree.” She couldn’t help inhaling, breathing in the pine scent that the real tree filled the room with. “Ain’t plastic, or one of those sad gas station things.” 

Smiling, Jo’s fingers brushed the bough closest to her. “It’s real. And huge.” The tree nearly brushed the ceiling of their living room; they’d needed Junior’s help to get it in once it had gotten home. “Mom and Dad always have one of these at the Roadhouse every year.” Stretching, she finished stringing the lights and moved over to De. 

“We never had a tree, at least, not that I can remember.” Dipping, De stole a kiss. “It’s a beautiful tree and we still have all these ornaments to decorate it with.” 

Jo hummed happily into the kiss. “Well then, we should get started on that. I also have apple cider warming with some extra cinnamon on the stove, with a touch of brandy added to it.” She lifted an ornament out of the box and attached a little hook. “But that’s for after we’re done. So we can enjoy it curled up on the couch.”

Moving over to the tree, De pouted just a little at Jo. “Not even a drop before we’re done?” 

With a laugh, Jo reached up and put the little red ball on the tree. “Not even a drop. If you’re good I’ll even see if we have some left over pie to go with it.” 

“Well. I’ll do anything for pie,” De teased as she handed Jo another ornament, this one a long blue spindle looking piece of glass. 

Jo grinned as she hung it. “Well don’t I know it.” 

Taking one of the ornaments herself, she hung one on a higher branch. “Oh, you’ve pushed the lengths for which I will go quite well, if my memory serves.” 

“And I’ll gladly do it again if I need to.” 

It didn’t take long for all the ornaments to be hung, though it took a little planning to get the star up that high. Once that was done the girls settled on the couch, admiring their tree once the lights were plugged in. It sparkled in the darkened living room, and De reached to turn the lamp next to the couch off for added effect before settling her arm around Jo’s shoulders and snuggling her closer. “It’s beautiful.” 

Jo curled into De with a hum, resting her head on De’s shoulder. “It is. Our first Christmas tree together, in our home.” She looked up and kissed De’s cheek. “I do have one more thing to add to it.”

“You do? What?” De shifted and watched as Jo reached over the edge of the couch for a box. 

She came back up with a small box, smiling. “This. It’s to celebrate our first Christmas together.” 

Brow arched, De took the box with a smile. “I wonder what it is!” Her eyes widened when she pulled out the ornament. It looked similar to Baby and had the year on the license plate. “Jo!”

“You like it?” Jo watched De with a bright smile. 

De leaned and kissed Jo deeply. “I love it. It’s perfect.” Slipping to her feet, she hung the ornament carefully on a pined branch. “Nothing could make this better.” 

Getting to her feet, Jo headed for the kitchen. “Well, that apple cider and pie might. Sit and I’ll bring it.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Grinning, De settled on the couch. Though she did leaned to help Jo settle the mugs and little plates with pieces of Jo's caramel apple pie so they could get back to curling up in the tree light while they enjoyed the night.


End file.
